


sans poils

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Baldo Ren, Begging, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Haircuts, Head Shaving, Humiliation, M/M, Makeover, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trichophilia, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: What lengths will Kylo Ren go to in order to please General Hux?Kylo agrees to let Hux trim his hair, but Hux gets a bit carried away, fulfilling one of his deepest fantasies of shaving Kylo into submission.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	sans poils

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. 
> 
> This was written for Kylux Positivity Week 2.0 - Wildcard | Favorite Kylux Trope [Day 8].
> 
> [ Behold. ](https://images.app.goo.gl/yhoop4sqZDFbHNFe8)

There is nothing more satisfying for Kylo Ren than returning from a long mission and having a vanity droid brush and trim his hair, to relax and just let himself be tended to. When his hair gets too long, it annoys him, and he has to pull it back, but pulling it back makes his ears and unsightly scar stand out, which completely defeats the purpose of the length.

Kylo's finished showering after one such mission, his hair mostly dried and gathered into a ponytail, waiting for the scheduled droid to arrive. He sits in the fresher on the chair he pulled in from the bedroom, ready to relax and have his hair taken care of by precise mechanical hands.

The door to Kylo's chambers chimes, breaking his shallow meditation, and he uses the Force to press the entry button to admit the droid.

"Enter," he calls, to alert the droid to his location in the fresher.

When the fresher door slides open, he is displeased to see none other than General Hux carrying a small bag, with no vanity droid in sight.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, accusatory. The stark white lights of the fresher accentuate Hux's sharp features and Kylo can't help but admire the man's appearance: his fine bone structure is exquisite, his orange hair is always immaculate, and his pouty rosebud lips are ever-so kissable. Overshadowing all that, however, is the man's annoying and tiresomely prissy personality.

"I'm afraid that the droid that was supposed to attend to you was temporarily decommissioned for maintenance. I've come to take its place. I'm perfectly capable."

"Are you?" Kylo glares. "There weren't any other droids available?"

"Unfortunately for you, there is not much of a need for droids programmed to cut long hair on this ship. The two other available droids were already in use."

Ren feels suspicious of Hux's claims, but he desperately needs a haircut after his long mission -- he doesn't want the rest of the ship to see him with his hair pulled back, exposing him to ridicule and vulnerability that he vowed to leave behind long ago.

If anything should go awry, Hux knows Kylo won't hesitate to use the Force on him accordingly. He turns back toward the mirror.

"All right." Kylo says as Hux produces a comb and sharp silver scissors from the bag and places them on the sink counter. The last item in the bag is a black plastic cape, which Hux fastens around Kylo's neck. "Just give me a trim, make it look how it usually does."

"Yes, yes, I'll give you the regular." Hux reaches up to wistfully stroke at Kylo's hair before gripping it firmly.

He can feel Hux's fingers resting on the elastic, and he expects that Hux will pull it off to let his hair flow free, to comb it out before starting to trim it.

A cold wash of shock floods his body when he hears the _snip_ of scissors, as Hux starts to hack away at his ponytail.

"What are you doing?!" Kylo shouts.

"Oh, did I say 'regular'? I meant 'regulation," he leers at Kylo as he continues to chop right above the elastic, tension releasing with every snip. Kylo's remaining hair falls loose, just barely brushing his earlobes. Kylo is frozen in place: this is surreal, this can't be happening, no--

But then Hux dangles Kylo's severed ponytail in the air over his head like a victory prize, and Kylo groans. His hands come up to clutch at his hair where it's brushing his cheekbones; he feels exposed, naked. A panicked sound escapes his mouth involuntarily. The sight of himself in the mirror is strange; a vision of the past when he wasn't the Supreme Leader, but a foolish child aspiring to be a Jedi. Jagged tendrils of hair fan out around his neck, reminiscent of the padawan braid he once sported.

Kylo moves to stand, to choke Hux and forcibly remove him from his quarters so that Kylo can punish himself for ever trusting Hux in the first place. But before he rises fully, Hux places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him firmly back into place.

He could easily shake Hux off, but Hux's thumb strokes a gentle circle against his back.

"Are you going to be good for me, Kylo Ren?" His voice is soft, a soothing and sensual tone that Kylo has never heard from him before. Hux rubs lightly at his bare neck just behind his ear, and in spite of himself, Kylo relaxes back into the seat.

"That's what I thought," Hux says smugly, and he raises his scissors again. "There's nothing we can do now but continue; you can't go anywhere looking like this." His hand runs through Kylo's rough cut, and then at the last second, he grabs a large section and chops it off with glee.

"I just wanted a trim," Kylo murmurs under his breath in dismay, tears pricking behind his eyes, but Hux doesn't seem to hear him or care.

Hux lops away at Kylo's hair with abandon, clumps falling lifelessly to the floor around him. Dread and anticipation fill Kylo's stomach in equal measure when he considers how he'll look once Hux is finished; every snick of the scissors sends a thrill down his spine. The hair that's still attached to his head springs back, its natural curl adapting to its new length to rest against his skull.

He's reminded of a story someone once told him, about a man who became powerless when his lover cut his hair in his sleep. Kylo understands it now, staring at himself, how helpless he is against Hux, the scissors so close to his vital veins, and imagines his Force powers draining away with every closure of the metal blades.

He's ashamed to admit how much it turns him on, envisioning himself completely at Hux's mercy, to look as Hux wants him to look, to do what Hux wants him to do, in order to secure Hux's approval. His discomfort with his appearance begins to fade away as he focuses on the moments when Hux's hands happen to rub against his head. Kylo resolves himself to endure what he must to please Hux, to let himself be molded into what Hux wants him to be.

Hux makes quick work of Kylo's right side, starting with the lock of hair that has fallen in front of his eyes. With one swipe of the scissors, Kylo's fringe falls high on his forehead, brushing just above his eyebrows. It feels strange and tickles his skin that had previously received little contact at all. _Snip, snip, snip._ The cold metal of the scissors against his skin is chilling, a reminder of the power Hux now wields against him. Kylo can feel the smaller scraps of hair gathering around his neck, itching him.

He has to avert his eyes, disturbed by his puerile reflection, unable to bear the sight of himself. Hux looks down at him, determined and delighted.

"You'll look good, don't fret," he says, ruffling Kylo's bangs, and resuming his work, the scissors slicing cleanly through another lock of hair.

Soon enough, Hux has moved around to Kylo's left side, trimming away the hair that hangs over his ears. He angles the scissors upward, and it's clear that he's done this before -- Kylo wonders if Hux trims his own hair, or if he does this for other people, and Kylo feels an irrational surge of jealousy that anyone else would get to be so close to Hux.

His heart races as he realizes that he wants to be the only one that gets to be Hux's.

 _It's just a haircut_ , he reminds himself, even as Hux's slender hand comes up to reposition his head, his delicate fingertips fleeting acros Kylo's bare skin, and Kylo can't help but shiver. With a few more passes of the scissors, the rest of his long hair on that side falls away. There are scraps of hair in his lap, and he reaches one hand out from under the cape to rub them between his fingers. The texture is so different from how his hair had felt when it was attached to his head; now the tiny slick shards prick his fingertips and roll away back into the folds of the cape like bizarre grains of sand. He knows they were a part of his body but they're foreign now, clumped together and disgusting. Maybe Hux was right to rid him of his long hair.

His pants are becoming uncomfortably tight, and he shifts his position a bit, hoping Hux doesn't notice.

"Tsk tsk," Hux chides, "Stay still. Now you've made it uneven," Hux frowns at his fringe, which is indeed looking slightly shorter on the left side.

"Now I've got to fix the other side to match," Hux says with some annoyance. He moves around to the front of Ren so that he's standing in between Ren's spread legs. Ren can only hope that the cape hides his hand moving over the bulge in his pants, unable to resist giving himself some relief. Hux is so close, he can smell his spicy aftershave mingled with his sweat, and he shudders involuntarily, his whole body jerking upward.

"Kriff!" Hux says when the scissors slice through a large chunk of hair, now making the right side too short. "Look what you've made me do! Control yourself!"

Ren looks up at himself in the mirror, forces himself to hold his own gaze. His hair is even shorter than Hux's own, a drastic difference from what he had woken up to that morning. He can barely believe that the person staring back is him.

It's not how he _should_ look at all; he's more boyish than intimidating like this, the soft fringe framing his face. The rest of his hair is short and fluffy, not touching his ears or neck at all, his scar made even more prominent. He wants to right his hair somehow, to regrow it instantly, but he can't. It's going to be like this for the foreseeable future; it'll probably take at least three standard months before it's even begun to touch his ears again. 

He looks towards Hux with pleading eyes. "Just leave it, please, it's fine, it doesn't matter --"

"Absolutely not! How do you expect anyone to take you seriously with a lopsided haircut? It's not regulation!"

"Please, don't make it any shorter, please Hux," Kylo begs. The person in the mirror looks feeble, weak, ugly, stripped of the elegance that his long hair had given him. He can barely stand the sight of himself, and he despises Hux for doing this to him. And yet, another part of him wants to continue to submit to Hux, to let him do whatever he sees fit. Kylo shakes his head and is surprised by how light it feels, the weight of all that hair now gone. He hadn't realized how warm and heavy his long hair had really been.

"Oh, it's going shorter, all right. Much shorter," Hux has a look of vengeful glee in his eye, mussing Kylo's hair with both hands. "Now that I've started, I just don't want to stop," he grabs a chunk of Kylo's hair from the side, and presses the open scissors against Kylo's scalp.

"I've got you right where I've always wanted you, Kylo Ren." Before Kylo can stop him, the scissors are closing around the clump of hair. It falls to the ground, leaving an unsightly patch of Kylo's scalp exposed.

"No!" Kylo gasps, and Hux just laughs at him as he begins to recklessly chop at Kylo's hair. This maniacal side of Hux has shown itself on occasion, but Kylo never considered how it would feel to be a target of it, or how thoroughly he would enjoy it. He's snipping away like a madman, pulling random bits of hair and cutting them off at the root with a twisted smile and the occasional bark of laughter. Kylo feels a spurt of precome leak out of his cock, and he slips his hand below his waistband to rub at his slick cockhead.

Tufts of his hair stick up at odd angles, and there is more scalp showing than there is hair left on his head. He shudders at his appearance, the stark contrast of his long and luscious mane to his current near-baldness. He looks absolutely ridiculous, but somehow, it only makes his dick harder to see the way Hux has tamed him.

Hux leans in as he snips off the straggling hairs behind Kylo's ear.

"Don't think I haven't noticed what you're doing," Hux hisses, and Kylo's hand freezes on his cock mid-stroke. "I'll take care of that soon enough." Hux's warm breath against his neck pushes him to new heights of arousal, and he can't help but cry out.

Hux steps away, turning toward the sink to grab… Oh no.

Hux is holding Kylo's straight razor and shaving cream in his hands.

He dispenses a large dollop of cream into his palms and begins massaging it over Kylo's scalp with a surprisingly gentle touch. Smirking at Kylo in the mirror, Hux coats his entire head with the foamy lather, until his stubble is covered by a cap of white.

When Hux raises the straight razor, Kylo is prepared to have to use the force to stop an assassination attempt, to end this entire farce and to cull Hux where he stands. However, Hux strokes his nape soothingly, as if calming a pet.

"Don't move now," he says, before dragging the blade across Kylo's scalp, straight down the center from his forehead back, leaving a strip of Kylo's skin completely bare. The air feels cool on it, and though he may look ridiculous with a bare head, Kylo can't deny that there is something freeing about having his scalp totally exposed.

After a few swipes, Hux rinses the razor off in the sink, and then returns. With every pass of the blade, Kylo is increasingly turned on. There was a time when he wouldn't have trusted Hux with any sharp object near him, but he knows that Hux has had several opportunities to assassinate him at this point, and still has yet to do so. The way Hux is touching him now is so intimate; he's treating Kylo like a prized possession that must be tended to with care. Each scratch of the razor against his skin is a vow that Hux won't hurt him, so long as Kylo does what Hux wants.

Another rinse of the blade and Hux returns, shaving Kylo with a soft, tender touch. He folds Kylo's ear down in order to remove the uneven stubble left behind by his scissor spree, and Kylo has to fight the urge to squirm so as not to be nicked. His half-bald reflection stares back at him, mouth slightly agape, eyes heavy-lidded. He tries to school his face into a less-obviously aroused expression, but it's difficult when each scrape of the razor sends more blood to his cock, which is now absolutely aching. One particularly long drag of the razor causes another bead of precome to leak out, and Kylo spreads it around, enjoying the two sensations simultaneously. 

When Hux is finished, he retrieves a damp cloth from beside the sink and wipes off the excess shaving cream from the sides of Kylo's head. He stares at himself in the mirror, in horrified awe of how shiny and smooth his head is now. Over his shoulder, Hux has a smug grin on his face as he unclips the plastic cape.

Bits of hair fall to the floor as the cape is pulled away, revealing Kylo's undone fly with his throbbing cock hanging out.

"Naughty boy," Hux scolds, grabbing Kylo's chin and turning him up to face Hux. "If I had known you'd have that kind of reaction, I would have held you down and rid you of that hair long ago. Stars knows I've wanted to."

He pulls Kylo into a searing kiss, and Kylo savors the feeling of Hux's hands running over his bald head, travelling down to stroke at his neck, behind his ears, making sure no spot is left untouched. Hux nips gently at his bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Kylo's warm mouth. Kylo sucks on it and Hux clutches harder at his scalp. There's something vulnerable yet brazen about being bald, skin left naked that most people keep covered.

"I can't believe you did this to me," Kylo gasps when Hux pulls back as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It's still jarring to see himself like this, bare and shining, but Hux's reaction is very encouraging.

Hux presses his lips to the top of Kylo's bald head. "I can't believe you let me," says Hux as he reaches down to grasp Kylo's cock, "Bald, just for me," he gives Kylo's cock a slow stroke.

Even at the first touch, Kylo already feels like he's close to the edge; he has to call on the Force to help him last. Hux swipes his thumb under the head and Kylo cries out.

"Why don't you get undressed and get on your bed for me?" Hux gives his cock a final squeeze as Kylo rises from the chair.

His shorn hair is in little piles on the floor, looking like a slain animal. His detached ponytail lies limply by the side of the sink. He spares it one final glance before walking back out into the bedroom, shedding his shirt as he goes. Even such a simple act as undressing feels different now, the fabric of his shirt passing over his bare scalp, tickling him.

As Kylo steps out of his pants, he turns to see Hux stripping as well, folding his clothes neatly and placing them on the side table. He looks fragile without the padding of his uniform, and it thrills Kylo to realize that he's subject to the whims of such a slight man, whose power, unlike Kylo's, is entirely self-made.

Kylo swipes one hand over his head, disconcerted by its smoothness and sensitivity. His hair has gone from the longest it's ever been to the shortest it could possibly be. Though he knows his head is bare, his hands still seem to expect something there, and he grasps wildly at _nothing_. The straight razor had provided such a clean shave that there's not even any stubble; Hux had meticulously managed to remove any trace of hair Kylo's head had ever possessed. He lets out a groan, loathing and loving his newly shorn scalp in equal measure, which is much the same way he feels about Hux.

There's nothing for Kylo to hide behind now, nothing to distract from his face or cover it like the mask had done. He's on display for Hux, and when he leaves his quarters, he will be on display for the galaxy as Hux's creation. He feels a knot in his stomach at the judgement he will surely receive, the shock and confusion on the faces of the petty officers that they will quickly try to hide -- but it will be useless, he'll still be able to sense their thoughts through the Force. _Ugly, scarred, crooked,_ have been common enough before, but now, _bald_ will probably overtake them all. It will surely become his new identity, as much as the mask ever was.

He never dreamed that he'd be bald, having previously considered his hair one of his most attractive physical assets, second perhaps only to his huge cock. As if his sudden baldness isn't unsettling enough, the fact that Hux finds him attractive this way when he had previously shown nothing but animosity towards Kylo is the most shocking of all.

He spreads himself out of the bed, his hard cock resting against his lower abdomen. He's dying to touch himself, can barely resist, but he wants to last, wants to be _perfect_ for Hux.

Hux kneels at the foot of the bed, staring down at Kylo appraisingly. There's a bottle of lubricant in his hand, taken from the fresher.

"Turn over," Hux commands, "I want you on all fours." and Kylo obliges, spreading his legs to reveal as much of his hole as possible. It's a defenseless position, and Kylo can only imagine how he looks, his balls heavy with his arousal and cock leaking onto the bed. He's never wanted to please someone so much, and he's really not sure what else he would allow Hux to do to him for the sake of maintaining Hux's desire for him.

"Obscene," Hux hisses. He feels both of Hux's hands spreading his cheeks and looks over his shoulder to see Hux inspecting his hole, a feral look in his eye.

Finding it to his satisfaction, he squirts lubricant onto his fingers and doesn't bother to warm it up before he's massaging Kylo's hole vigorously, the slightest bit of his finger dipping in before Kylo starts to clench.

Hux tugs at some of the hairs that curl around his entrance, pulling at his tender rim. "Maybe I ought to shave you here next; how would you like that?" Hux teases two fingers against his hole, not going inside but applying enough pressure to have Kylo pressing back for more. The thought of Hux meticulously shaving Kylo's hole until it meets his standards has Kylo moaning out and relaxing back onto Hux's two fingers, taking them shallowly.

"You can do better than that," Hux encourages, pushing his fingers slowly into Kylo, past the second knuckle. "Good boy."

The stretch of it burns deliciously; it's been a while since he's taken anything, and to think that Hux is going to claim him, leave him aching from the stretch of his cock, helps him relax into it.

Kylo doesn't have to think about his hair anymore -- he doesn't have to think about anything, can just let Hux take charge, remaking him, owning him, controlling him with every twist of his fingers inside Kylo. He's scissoring them and stroking methodically at Kylo's inner walls, while his other hand rubs over Kylo's bald head, and Kylo is torn between pushing his head further into Hux's touch and fucking himself on Hux's fingers. He settles into a slow rocking back and forth to get what he needs. His cock still hangs untouched and dribbling, but Hux hasn't given him permission to do anything about it.

When Hux brushes over Kylo's prostate, he whines desperately, his hard cock leaking a large spurt of precome down onto the sheets as he turns to look at Hux again wantonly.

"No, Kylo," Hux scolds, pressing his fingertips against Kylo's bald head, forcing his head downward. "On your elbows now. Do not disappoint me, just when you were doing so well. I know you can behave for me."

At the praise, Kylo drops down onto his elbows, resting his head on his forearms, his ass now angled even further up for Hux's satisfaction.

He hears the click of the lubricant as Hux slicks himself, and then he feels the blunt tip of Hux's dick pressing against his entrance. Hux is panting lightly, one hand bracing againsts Kylo's tailbone while the other takes a firm grip on his hip.

As Hux pushes in, Kylo can't help the shout that escapes his lips. He feels so _full_ , entirely taken by Hux, who has now pressed his chest against Kylo's broad back. The stretch of his rim around Hux's shaft is excruciatingly good, his whole body relaxing into the sensation of being fucked.

"So tight, just for me," says Hux, his lips brushing the shell of Kylo's ear. He nips it gently before leaning back and thrusting into Kylo, just managing to miss his prostate.

"More, please, I want it so bad, I need more, give it to me, Hux, please, please," Kylo whines, and Hux impales him, pulling almost completely out before pounding back in with one sharp thrust of his hips, filling Kylo deeper and hitting the spot perfectly.

He's ashamed at how desperate he is, how a mere headshaving has turned him into such a pathetic keening mess. But even more shameful is how much he likes it; all his duties as Supreme Leader forgotten, in this moment he wants nothing more than to be squirming on Hux's cock all night, and waiting all day for Hux to take him again, prepped and dripping and open for Hux to fuck anytime he wanted.

His thrusts are coming more erratically now and Kylo can feel Hux's sharp hip bones slapping hard against his buttocks when he goes deep. He's draped across Kylo's back again, mouthing at his neck. He sinks his teeth into the skin of his nape tentatively, and Kylo writhes beneath him.

Kylo's neglected cock is bouncing between his legs, and though he wants to touch himself, he knows Hux wouldn't approve. More than anything, Kylo wants Hux's approval, the satisfaction of knowing that he pleased Hux and did everything he could to make Hux proud of him. He grips his own elbows, determined to give Hux everything he wants.

Hux places an open-mouthed kiss against the back of his head, where his hair had been just hours previously, before grabbing his head and digging his fingers in. He holds Kylo in place as he pounds away, his prostate throbbing with the pleasure each time Hux's cock pushes against it, his hole now loose and sloppy from the rough fucking. He can feel the tiny crescents of Hux's fingernails pressing in, leaving indentations on his head, and Kylo realizes that this part of his body has never been touched before by anyone but Hux, that Hux's fingers are the first to feel the skin of his scalp so freely, lighting up nerve endings he didn't even know he had.

"Use me," Kylo manages to gasp. "I'm yours, use me, please use me, _fuck me_ \--"

"I'll use you," Hux says, "I'll use you until I've gotten what I wanted, oh yes, so beautiful, so fucking _bald_ , you're _all mine_ now, Kylo Ren--"

Kylo yells incoherently as he comes, cock untouched, and he feels a dampness on his cheeks: not sweat, but tears. Hux actually fucked him until he cried.

He looks down to see his come splashed across the black sheets, filthy evidence of his degeneracy. Hux continues to fuck him, spreading his cheeks wide around his cock so that he can drive in even deeper. Soon, Hux is coming too, the softest little moan slipping out as he collapses on top of Kylo.

Hux rolls them both over, maneuvering them until Kylo's lying in the wet spot with Hux resting his head against Kylo's chest. Hux's come is leaking out of his hole onto the bed to mingle with his own. Kylo tries to shuffle away from it, but Hux has him pinned in place. Somehow, he finds he doesn't mind.

One of Hux's hands comes up to pet at Kylo's bare scalp, while the other plays with his nipple.

"Perfect," Hux coos, "You were perfect for me, Kylo."

He feels warm all over hearing Hux speak to him so sweetly. He knows he should probably feel humiliated by his new ridiculous appearance, but all he feels is pride that swells up in his chest knowing that he was exactly what Hux wanted.

Hux scoots up to kiss Kylo, licking first across his lips and then pressing against his tongue. He rubs at Kylo's smooth scalp as he does it, and with every touch, Kylo feels more and more like this is how he was truly meant to be, bald and beautiful and completely beholden to Hux. He'll stay hairless for the rest of his life, if it means he gets to have this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much in the same vein as my previous fic -- I hope they're not too similar. I really enjoy this trope/kink and Kylux are the perfect pairing for it! 
> 
> Comments are SO appreciated and I do my best to reply to all! You can also find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf/).


End file.
